ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Seo-Eon Seon
ici, c'est paris. #allezparis 05:52, May 30, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Seo-Eon's strengths come in his loyalty, patience, and reliability. His weaknesses are his bitterness, moodiness, and stubbornness. He's not a easy one to get to bend. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Seo-Eon's current goal is to find out about his past. He's tried everything to get himself to remember. How exactly did he end up in the streets of Busan? And he won't stop until he gets an answer. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? He wants a simple day. Nice weather, going around doing things he wants. And somewhere in there, in his dreams, are his family. Both his and his biological one. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? * The Photo of Two-Year-Old Him, his blanket, and his teddy bear - they're the only things he has that are connected to his past. * His dad's watch - for his dad's memory. * His wand - he'll need it, obviously. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He'd like to change the mindset that magic fixes everything and how wizards look down on muggles - it's not like muggle things can't kill wizards. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? He doesn't care. Just sort him in a house. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Seo-Eon is characterized by his brutal honesty and sarcasm. He openly talks shit, and doesn't really care if people hear him. He will fight anyone who has a problem with him, and is a straight savage. His quietness and low identity has helped him learn things about people that otherwise would be missed, and he has no problem quietly judging people from afar. Don't like him? He doesn't care, and once you've found a way into his dislike zone, he'll probably ignore you. Other main traits include his moodiness and stubbornness. In whatever it is, Seo-Eon is dedicated and finishes everything that he has started. He's very strong-willed and it takes a lot of reason and persuasion to get him to change his mind, if he even wants to. He doesn't stop doing anything just because someone doesn't like it, and it's truly only up to him whether he does something or not. He's direct about everything and doesn't think to sugarcoat words at all, and he expects the same in return. Pretty words don't do him much at all. He doesn't relax easily, and you can pretty much always find him working, somewhere, someplace. However, as a friend, he is very loyal, patient and reliable. He doesn't leave people easily if he knows he can trust them well, and helps them out whenever. Whenever Seo-Eon says he’ll do something, he keeps their word. He's considerably less of an asshole around his friends, and around people he trusts, you might even see the fun-loving part of him, if it ever gets out. Most of the time, Seo-Eon suffers from his unknown past. It's his one chink in the cold armor he's built for himself. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Seon Seo-Eon came out of nowhere. Literally. At the age of six, he was found wandering the streets of Busan in pajamas, blanket, and a stuffed animal, and no one has been able to figure out where he came from and who he is, including Seo-Eon himself. All he remembers of his past is that his name was Seo-Eon, and limited, nameless, memories, including one of a long-haired woman with a yellow sweater talking on the phone, and a man with a thick blue jacket kissing him on the head. An investigation was launched, both in the Muggle and Wizarding world, and soon an abandoned apartment was found in Incheon, which was mostly bare except for a single moving picture of a baby boy which simply said "Seo-Eon. 2nd Birthday. 2014.09.18". For some strange reason, no one could remember anyone ever living there, and search into birth certificates all over the country for a baby boy named Seo-Eon born on the 18th of September in 2012 searched up nothing. It's like the boy never existed, but the moving picture proved he was of magical birth and since no one had reported a missing child or family member, the case was closed and Seo-eon was declared an orphan. He was taken to an orphanage and after his first display of magic a year later, was quickly adopted by the Seon family - He was taken to an magical orphanage and after his first display of magic a year later, was quickly adopted by the Seon family - Tae-Young and his wife Ha-Yoon, both wizards with two children, Hye-Young and Hyo-Shin. Seo-Eon adjusted to the family well, though the mystery surrounding his appearance was still there, with Tae-Young and Ha-Yoon referencing it from time to time. Nevertheless, Seo-Eon fit in well with their family, and it helped that he bore some resemblance to the family. By the time Seo-Eon was 12, he was in his first year at the South Korean Institure of the Art of Spellcraft, with Hyo-Shin in his sixth year and Hye-Young abroad, working in New York City for a publishing company. Then they got the news - it has been a rainy evening and Tae-Young, being muggle-born, had hailed a cab for the both of them, but the car in back of them just happened to be going too fast and spun out of control... The plan was made that Seo-Eon and Hyo-Shin would stay with family until Hye-Young could have them live with her, and Seo-Eon would start going to the Ilvermorny when Hyo-Shin started his classes. Seo-Eon tried to enjoy his remaining year, but it became evident that Seo-Eon had become a boy angry at the world. It didn't help that his powers as a seer were starting to develop, and he found himself knowing things that would happen in the future. Seo-Eon entered IAM with a sarcastic attitude to life. He played the part of being nice but with sarcastic tendencies, and he was vocal about everything. Why did everyone seem to leave him? First, it was his family that he never knew, then it was his adoptive parents, and when Hyo-Shin graduated and decided it was better for him to abroad, he took it lightly on the outside, but was very deeply hurt on the inside. Seo-Eon has spent two years at Ilvermorny, mostly keeping to himself, and for the next two, he intends to keep it that way. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Seo-Eon has brown hair and brown eyes. He's of average height, and most of the time, doesn't care about how he appears. His model is Kim Jong-Dae, also known as Chen from the K-Pop boy group EXO. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Unknown 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Seer 6) What year is your character in? 5th Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 1, 0 ---- Seo-Eon Seon has been chosen by Horned Serpent and Thunderbird! Please bold his choice. Category:Sorting Category:Sorted